


[Podfic] The Locked Door by guardianangelcas

by HiJustBrowsingThanks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Smut, cumulative work runs 3.5 hours, sections run 1-1.5 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiJustBrowsingThanks/pseuds/HiJustBrowsingThanks
Summary: [Podfic, recorded and posted with permission] The Clone Wars have launched the galaxy into darkness, and hundreds of Jedi have fallen. With nowhere else to turn, the Order seeks to ally with powerful Force users from the Unknown Regions.Just a three-cycle trip from Ilum, the planet s’Ziscari is home to the largest army of Force sensitives known to the galaxy, three times the size of the Jedi Order and with no current allegiance to the Republic.  There, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his newly ordained Jedi Knight are to negotiate an alliance with the s’Ziscari government on behalf of the Order and the Republic.As the separatist army grows ever stronger, the fate of trillions rests in their hands…
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Why is the Girl Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Locked Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492674) by [guardianangelcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianangelcas/pseuds/guardianangelcas). 



Listen via google drive: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oGs21yKXoN_NZTXThfzNP9Zlkk-1GwK2/view?usp=sharing)

Run time: 1 hr 23 minutes

File size: 76MB

 **If you are listening on mobile, click the download button** \-- this will open it in a new window and play from there!

Intro/exit music is clips from _Don't Wanna Fight_ by Alabama Shakes. 

I hope you enjoy, and thanks for listening! If you ended up saving this recording, please drop a kudo <3 


	2. Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wearing my clown costume because in August I was SO SURE I'd never record chapter 2, but here I am 5 months later doing just that. I hope you enjoy, y'all.

Due to the length of this chapter, the recording has been split into two files!

[Part One](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17cfnm672aYFFbyZWprCxbXyMZ9t_1hW1/view?usp=sharing)

[Part Two](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CjW1CVBRloUD9g8o_00ZSOICiGfTiLXy/view?usp=sharing)

Each recording runs ~1 hour 08 minutes long!

Each file size is 62MB.

Intro/exit music is still _Don't Wanna Fight_ by Alabama Shakes.

If you are listening on mobile, you may have to hit the download button for the files to open in a new window & play from there!

I hope you enjoy, and thanks for listening. 

**Author's Note:**

> A big, giant, MASSIVE thank you to guardianangelcas ([no-droids](https://no-droids.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) for granting me permission to record and post this first chapter!! I will most likely not be recording chapter 2 because I would most likely combust if I try to read aloud (and then _edit_ ) something that spicy. Please leave all fic-related comments on the original story, and any comments regarding this recording here with me! 
> 
> You can find me and more recordings on my tumblr, [here](https://ifimayhaveaword.tumblr.com/).


End file.
